The existing touch panel includes two types which are resistance touch panel and capacitive touch panel. The resistance touch panel is a sensor which can transfer physical position of a touch point (X, Y) in a rectangular area into voltage representing the coordinates of X and Y. Four resistance lines, five resistance lines, seven resistance lines or eight resistance lines are usually adopted to generate biased voltage on the screen and voltage of a touch point is read back at the same time. However, the resistance touch panel usually does not support multi-touch.
The capacitive touch panel supports multi-touch. Commonly, the capacitive touch panel includes a plurality of driving electrodes for touch signal and a plurality of sensing electrodes for touch signal. A capacitor is formed between the driving electrode for touch signal and the sensing electrode for touch signal in usage. A coupled capacitor can be formed between the user's finger and the sensing electrode for touch signal due to the electric field of the user when a user touch the capacitive touch panel by a finger. For high frequency current, the capacitor will be a direct conductor, thus the finger can absorb a small current from the touch point which will lead to a change of signal inside the sensing electrode for touch signal and the coordinates of the touch point can be determined according to the change of the signal.
If fingers of a user could not directly touch the touch panel (for example, in winter, when the user wears gloves), touching on the touch panel could not generate signal change inside the touch sensing electrode, thus the position of the touch point cannot be determined.
Therefore, it is a problem to be solved for those skilled in the art to develop a touch panel, which has function of multi-touch and can be able to determine the position of the touch point when the touch panel is indirectly touched by a finger of a user.